


Under The Mistletoe

by spiderrpcrker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderrpcrker/pseuds/spiderrpcrker
Summary: Michelle is petrified of dancing, particularly when her husand to be is a ballet prodigy and swings around NY in his free time.Oh well, she's always got his arms to catch her if she falls.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF FLUFF SO MUCH FLUFF also pls don't bully me this is my first time posting on here I will cry if anyone is mean

First dances are always hyped for no good reason.

Atleast, that's what Michelle tells herself as she slicks back her hair for the final time, smiles at her sister and takes a deep breath. Maya goes up first, behind two of her half sisters who'd grudgingly agreed to be her flower girls. Her father offers her his arm and kisses her cheek once. 

She's not nervous about tripping and embarrassing her family, or of mixing up the vows or tackling her fiancé because he looks downright edible in that stupid tuxedo. Michelle Jones is scared of dances.  
She's great at other activities that involve hand eye coordination, and mediocre at so called cultural events. What truly terrifies her is dancing, particularly when her husband is a ballet prodigy and swings around New York in his free time.

The ceremony goes by quickly and the speeches don't take as long as she hopes. The bouquet is caught by her sister of all people, to which her father shakes his head and jokes about too many marriages costing his pocket and sanity.

Finally, Peter grasps her hand and she manages a smile despite the butterflies that have made her stomach their permanent residence. He leads the dance and she follows. Leaning into him, they choose to sway after a while as the host invites others to join in. Her cheeks are wet but the grin doesn't leave her face.

"I thought you weren't going to cry?" He jokes as she looks up at him.  
"I'm crying at your atrocious dancing skills, I'd expected the swan lake at a minimum."  
"I'm pretty sure if you could get some ballet shoes for Aunt Nat we could set one up for you." At this, she rolls her eyes.

"So, Mrs. Parker, how does it feel to have interrupted everyone's holiday plans?"  
"Parker-Jones, actually. And it doesn't really feel like a holiday wedding."  
"Well, it's snowing, you'd only need a santa to complete the holiday aesthetic." He spins her around again.  
"Tony could be one?" She quips as they continue to sway in place.  
"Mmm." She giggles as he spins her around. There's so many people watching them, and yet she doesn't feel any fear.

Something catches her eye when she looks up in wonder. "Is that...mistletoe?"  
"Mistletoe in a Christmas wedding. How shocking. " He leans down and kisses her, again, in a kiss that lasts forever, where they both are entwined and it's just them, in a moment frozen in time as if it's a snow globe.


End file.
